


The King Beneath the Witch

by Scribomaniac



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manorian, Romance, or as fluffy as manon can get, which is not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribomaniac/pseuds/Scribomaniac
Summary: Prompt: Manorian fluff





	The King Beneath the Witch

Manon Blackbeak, Queen of the Crochans and Leader of the deadly Thirteen, stalked towards her prey on deft feet.  The guards posted outside his door were useless, not even worth the Witch’s time or attention. If she had truly wished it, she couldn’t slit their throats before they could even open their mouths to scream.  

Her victim slept, unaware of her presence, in a bed fit for a family of twelve.  Blood dripped from her iron nails and onto the floor. Closing her eyes, Manon relived the thrill of her last kill.  Bringing her hand up to her lips, her tongue darted out to relish the taste. The hybrid of a sigh and a moan escaped her mouth, a costly mistake for the former Wing Leader.

The temperature within the room dropped quickly and significantly, and before Manon could bare her iron teeth, shackles made of ice sprang forth and snapped shut around her wrists.  Manon didn’t fight it as the shackles pulled her forward onto the bed. Like a snake in the grass, she’d bide her time.

“Manon,” Dorian hummed into the crook of her neck, the smile on his lips pressing against her skin.  “Were you trying to sneak up on me?”

Shifting beneath him, Manon wrapped her legs around his waist and purred, “Just testing security, your highness.”  Retracting her nails, the Crochan Queen pulled on her icy binds to grip the side’s of Dorian’s face, forcing him to look her her.  Sleepy blue eyes blinked down at her, and Manon was momentarily distracted by the streaks of red her fingers left on his pale face.  Shoving that distraction aside--for now--she bared her teeth and said, “They’re shit.”

Dorian chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “Maybe,” he moved to kiss her temple, then her cheek, slowly making his way down to her lips, “but that’s why I have you.”

Growling, Manon extended her nails and broke through Dorian’s magical bind, tightened her grip around his waist and threw her weight, flipping them on the bed. Looking down now at her prey, Manon grinned triumphantly down at the King of Adarlan, whose eyes were now wide and bright.  She leaned in, bringing her lips just a hair’s breadth away from his, then pulled away when he tried to close the gap.

“Have me, do you?”  She teased, raising one white brow.  Dorian pouted prettily, and Manon almost rolled her eyes.  He did everything  _ prettily _ .   The king shifted, obviously planning on dislodging her, but the Irontooth witch grounded her hips down into his, stilling his movements and all but turning the man to mush. Tsking, Manon tightened her grip on his wrists.  Leaning in again, she whispered into his ear, “I want to hear you beg, Dorian.”

The king beneath the witch shivered as her breath caressed his skin.  Turning his head so that their noses touched and their breaths mingled, Dorian sighed, “ _ Please _ .”  

Smirking, Manon licked up the line of blood along his cheek, the taste and the feel of him beneath her dragged a moan up from deep within her chest.  Licking her way back to his ear, she hummed, “As my king commands.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed by leaving a comment or pressing that kudos button!


End file.
